The encapsulation of semiconductor components, quartz crystal oscillators, relays and electrical assemblies must be performed hermetically in many applications. When the capsules are sealed shut by such common technical methods as brazing, soldering and resistance welding, trace impurities are formed within the capsule (brazing vapors, for example), which may impair the efficiency of operation of the component and thus detract from its reliability.